


死局(燕归来) 40

by cat5102



Category: (鄞剑) 死局
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5102/pseuds/cat5102





	死局(燕归来) 40

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000346226 StartFragment:0000000631 EndFragment:0000346209

  

    
    
    (四十) 爱难消  
      
    
    
    下了早朝,李承鄞换上一身常服站在长廊上,他犹豫不前,又重复问了一次 『你说表哥在御书房等朕,可是真的?』  
    
    
    时恩看着一脸惊讶的皇帝,又再次强调 『陛下,奴才说的是千真万确.』  
    
    
    『真的?』
    
    『当然是真的,你说...奴才有几个脑袋,敢欺骗陛下,这可是欺君阿!...欺君之罪.』  
    
    
    李承鄞还是不太敢相信,他朝着屋内探头探脑,一旁的时恩简直忍不住了,急忙催促『陛下啊! 你别瞧了,赶快进去吧! 少爷等你多时,万一他等不及,甩手就走,你可别哭..』
    
    『时恩你的胆子越来越大,居然敢跟朕这样说话.』  
    
    
    看皇帝笑得合不拢嘴,明明就很开心,还在那边装模作样,时恩越想越好笑,没了平日的规矩,他小力推了李承鄞一把,一面说道『陛下,奴才是为你好,你就别再跟奴才抬杠,快进去吧!!』
    
      
    李承鄞是人逢喜事精神爽,他不跟时恩计较,手肘故意撞了时恩,对他挤眉弄眼,多久没见过皇帝如此孩子气,时恩是哭笑不得,不过他很识相,替皇帝把门片掩上,顺手领走一干奴仆.
    
      
      
    此时此刻,甘露殿内只剩下他们两人.  
      
    
    
    听见外头传来细碎的声响,顾剑压着腰际,向前施礼 『见过陛下.』
    
      
    李承鄞托起他的手臂,笑说 『你来了.』
    
      
    『是阿! 我来找你,不过你的表情是...是怎么一回事?』看李承鄞胆怯又战战兢兢的模样,顾剑不解忍不住一问.
    
      
    李承鄞憋了一下,这才害臊的口吐事实『朕以为你会生气,不愿意再看到朕.』
    
      
    『生气? 为什么我要生气,有什么好生气的.』
    
      
    李承鄞想了一下,不禁慌张,搔着后脑勺,缓缓开口『经过昨日之事,你还愿意来找朕,朕觉得不可思议,原本以为你会生气,气..朕昨晚太孟浪,把你给......』
    
      
    老实说,昨日之事,顾剑倒没放在心上,偏偏有人像只惊弓之鸟,担忧到面色难看,思至此,顾剑刻意放轻语调,出言安抚 『不就是被脱光吗? 又有什么好生气,还有我不是答应过你,今后会待在你身边,我这个人说话算话,你放心吧!』
    
      
    见他眉头依旧深锁,顾剑又问 『怎么了,你不信?』
    
      
    『朕不是不相信表哥,只是太突然了,朕从来没有想过,你会这么轻易..就答应朕,留在朕的身边,一切...就好像作梦一样,有种轻飘飘的感觉,会不会..等一下梦醒了...又剩下朕一人.』
    
      
    他不敢看着顾剑,他不敢让顾剑发觉他脆弱的一面,他低头看着象征身分的龙靴,想起过往举步维艰的险境,想起一路走来,无法摆脱的种种罪孽.
    
      
    此时,他拨开顾剑的手,往后退了一步.
    
      
    『李承鄞你...』
    
      
    『你会留下来吗? 知道我是个卑鄙的人,你还留在朕得身边吗? 表哥,不瞒你说,朕一直努力想当个好皇帝,无论是丹蚩的战火,甚至是逼父弑兄...这些都与朕有关,一切就像烙印一样,朕今生都无法摆脱,就算朕施压不让御史记下,但终究骗不过自己,只能更加努力专注在朝政上,像今日议政就多次与御史大夫有冲突,朕有时也会受不了指责,又不能甩手就走,有时候朕更想宰了他,偏偏对方是御史,除了虚心纳谏,朕别无他法,就算生气也只能作罢,其实...皇帝从来..是不能随心所欲的.』
    
      
    他赤裸裸得剖开自己的内心,顾剑从未见过这样的李承鄞,他走到他的身边,复着他的手背,悠悠说道 『你别乱想..其实你做得很好,你是个万民爱戴的好皇帝.』
    
      
    『当然...朕的确是个好皇帝.』李承鄞反手抓着顾剑,把他扯进怀里,字字句句,皆是冷酷无情 『朕身上...流的是李家的血,是为达目的不择手段的血,朝政上不同的言论,甚至对朕的耳语,朕都可以忍受,唯独不能忍受失去你,若有一天你想走,朕会不惜一切亲手毁了你,就跟当年一样,虽说不是万箭穿心,也会废你去你的武功,将你囚禁起来,让你成为朕的禁脔....朕会夜夜宠幸你.』
    
      
    见他诧异的睁大双眼,李承鄞冷笑,用力地掐着他的下巴,咬牙切齿的说道 『怕了吗? 这就是你胡乱答应朕的下场,你.....已经没有退路了.』
    
      
    顾剑不怒反笑,他的双眸流露着坚定不移的情意 『人非草木,熟能无情,你既心悦于我,我又何尝不是呢?』
    
      
    李承鄞看他的笑容,一时间失神了,他松开顾剑,喃喃说道『表哥你真的...』
    
      
    『我与小枫是多年情份,朝夕相处下,才渐渐对她倾心,这份感情很简单,一点也不难懂,但你就不一样了,这是一段世俗难容的感情,义父曾告诫我,千万不能对你动情,他说的对,我对你....确实不一样,无论我怎么克制,还是会夜夜梦见你,在爱与不爱之间,两相拉扯,为此我再也无法动剑,对一切是心生怀疑,三年过去..我未曾淡忘,反而日渐深刻,此次相逢我想弄清楚你对我的意义,我不想再迷惘....我想面对自己,再次重拾刀剑.』
    
      
    此话一出,李承鄞意识到原来自己沉重的感情,给顾剑带来困扰,甚至拖累到他,这份感情竟成了他的心魔,夜夜纠缠他,一想这里,李承鄞的表情有些尴尬僵硬,他刻意别开顾剑,随意说了一句 『表哥你可以的,我相信你一定可以再次用剑,做一个潇洒的剑客.』
    
      
    『是阿! 我除了要重新使剑』顿了一下,顾剑碰触他的脸庞,注视着他,他从李承鄞的眼底看到孤寂,除了舍不得,顾剑捧起他的双颊,与他额头相抵,感受到彼此的气息,顾剑对他倾诉情衷,许下诺言 『最重要的是你...李承鄞,你是我顾剑今生拔剑的理由,唯一的理由....你明白吗?』
    
      
    李承鄞摇摇头,一面说道 『朕不信....』
    
      
    顾剑只当李承鄞在闹变脾气,索性投入他的怀里,十五少年的身形,矮李承鄞一节,抚着他胸膛,忆起当年之事『我是恢复记忆,可不是失忆,你记得生辰之约吗? 我答应过你,要带你离宫,不过我做不到,我能做到的...是守护你.』
    
      
    李承鄞心满意足地闭上双眼,他紧拥着顾剑,一面说道 『好,那你证明给我看......』  
      
    
    
    『要如何证明.』  
    
    
    李承鄞不怀好意地看着他,摩挲着他的脸,口吐低哑的嗓音『朕想画你.』  
      
      
    
    
    一时间,顾剑走神了......他知道李承鄞的眼神蕴含着什么,除了情意之外,更多的是难以启齿的欲望.  
    
    
    李承鄞顺手一扯,让顾剑坐在他的身上,抵住得是疲软的欲望.  
    
    
    顾剑咽了一口水,此刻他的心慌意乱『李承鄞...你可别乱来.』  
    
    
      
    李承鄞松开他身上的凤纹齐胸,隔柔软的胸衣抚摸他平倘的胸前,一面说道 『表哥你害臊什么,反正朕现在也硬不起来,就算很想要,也不能对你怎样,你就放心享受...』
    
      
    李承鄞擒住顾剑反抗的手,贴着他的耳廓,任由温热的气息吹拂『朕会好好伺候你.』
    
      
    低沉的嗓音,刻意轻柔的语调,伴随揉捏臀部的粗重力道,让顾剑轻颤发抖,失序的心跳,让他心乱如麻,他忍不住怒骂,更显娇噌,一点说服力也没有 『你..简直混帐透顶,我什么时候...答应让你这样戏弄我.』
    
      
    李承鄞继续上下其手,解下顾剑的衣带,放肆的贴着他的肌肤,搓揉着『这不是戏弄,这叫调教...表哥你懂了吗?』
    
      
    适中的力道,舒服到让顾剑差点发出呻吟声,无力的挣扎,更刺激李承鄞的欲望,他放开顾剑的手,硬是拉开他的大腿,相对的跨坐,让两人身躯更加紧密贴近.
    
      
    如此羞耻的姿势,让顾剑的脸胀红,抬起发红的眼尾盯着李承鄞,对他斥责一番 『一定要这样,你才能安心吗?...李承鄞.』
    
      
    拉开最后的束缚,遮蔽的衣裳滑落顾剑的肩膀,看着半裸的他,李承鄞粗暴地拉扯他的长发,恶狠狠的说道『是! 我要摧毁你的自尊,这样你才能臣服我,甚至陷入..我带给你的欢愉,你要懂得享受...我带给你的爱.』
      
    
      
    顾剑不甘示弱,他粗鲁地抓住李承鄞的衣口 『说这么多,不就是要我乖乖雌伏于你,你的算盘打得可真好.』
    
      
    李承鄞扶着他的腰,刻意地摇晃,两人之间充满情色的气氛 『你心有不甘吗? 朕倒是不在意谁上谁下,不如就由你来,反正我现在为了医治冰珀寒气,根本就硬不起来,不如就放宽心让表哥你伺候一回,其实你能待在我的身边,要我做什么,我都愿意.』
    
      
    李承鄞的暗示顾剑都懂,他松开发带拔下凤钗,霎时如瀑的黑发散开,暧昧的气息越来越浓厚.
    
      
    顾剑逼近李承鄞,瞬息之间,他出手了,鸳鸯发带复在李承鄞的右手,随着力道加重,拉紧手上的束缚,一切就绪,顾剑的双手环着李承鄞的后颈,他居高临下,俨然像个主宰者一样,对李承鄞发号施令 『都说要做你的人了,一切就由你来吧! 我可以为了你,放下身为男人的尊严让你调教』 顿了一下,顾剑啃噬着李承鄞的喉结,凶狠的补上一句 『不过.....你也要依我的,毕竟谁掌控谁..还..犹未可知.』
    
      
    顾剑的挑衅,更激起李承鄞噬虐的残暴,他条野兽一样,扯烂顾剑的底裤,熟捻的套弄,丝毫不给顾剑任何闪躲的机会.  
    
    
    李承鄞本想再进一步,无奈紧勒的右手根本不灵活,他气急败坏,像是讨不到糖吃的孩子,对顾剑撒娇 『表哥你绑太紧了,我根本动弹不得,能不能松开一点...』
    
      
    顾剑压抑不住粗重的喘息声,他媚眼含水,沉浸在翻涌的快感,不过他的嘴,学不到教训,仍旧不怕死的嘲弄李承鄞 『哈...阿 .....你不是天赋异禀..我等你.让我..爽.』
    
      
    『好...朕就喜欢你这样,朕一定会让你爽到死....』
    
      
      
    双唇凑近,李承鄞复在顾剑唇畔,舔弄顾剑细薄的唇肉,撬开他的嘴,任由唇舌窜入顾剑的口中,翻搅里头的每一寸,灵巧的唇互相纠缠,李承鄞不放过顾剑,他刻意压低身躯,让顾剑看到他快速抽动的手臂.
    
      
    方寸之间,充斥着淫靡的水声,一点一滴溢出,伴随兴奋的酥麻感,让顾剑头皮发麻,急于攀顶的快感,让他失去思考能力,主动的献上自己.
    
      
    这一刻,两人双双跌入欲海.
    
      
      
    顾剑弓起身子,任由李承鄞舔吮他的胸前,舌尖刻意玩弄红嫩的乳首,他又啃又咬,竟激起顾剑体内更多的愉悦,他极尽所能朝着顾剑最敏感的地方反复折磨,疼痛跟欢愉在顾剑的意识里慢慢晕开,此时此刻,顾剑觉得自己像摊烂泥一般,无法凝聚任何力量
    
      
    温热的汁液又泄出一点,不断堆叠的舒爽,像是深入的骨髓一般,让人欲罢不能,一时间顾剑的硬挺更加肿胀,他忍不住摊在李承鄞的身上,放浪的呻吟 『哈..哈...哈...哈...阿....李承鄞我快出来了...』
    
      
    见时机成熟,李承鄞残忍的抵住他的根部,不让他从欲海解脱.  
    
    
    『你...疯了吗? 快放开我..』  
      
    
    『你快把我的手解开,我自然....就会放开你.』  
      
    
    『李承鄞你...这个混...帐....我..不会饶了你.』  
    
    
    『那就看谁耐得住,你别忘了.....我现在可以跟你耗上很久.』  
    
    
    吻着顾剑崩溃失神的双眼,搅弄他的舌腔,舔过他无法控制流下的唾液,滑过他的颈子,在他的喉结印下吻痕,勾勒他锁骨的线条,一路往下,李承鄞火热的唇舌像是膜拜一样,不放过顾剑每一寸肌肤.
    
      
    无法解放的快感攻陷顾剑最后一丝理智,所有的狂热都聚集在一处,他磨蹭...他哀求..,却不能减去一点折磨,心中的委屈,让顾剑哽咽落泪 『我难受...李承鄞.........李承鄞.....』
    
      
    李承鄞心疼的停下动作,吻着顾剑的眼眶,赞叹说道 『怎么哭了? 表哥你都不知道,你哭的模样到底有多勾人..』  
    
    
      
    『别废话...快给我..』顾剑心不甘情不愿,乖乖地替李承鄞解开他右手的束缚.  
    
    
    『好...都听你的,不欺负..』  
    
    
    李承鄞话还没说完就被顾剑堵上嘴,他放纵自身,与李承鄞唇齿相缠,他放浪的张开双腿,迎来另一波炽热的情欲,一见此状,李承鄞欣喜若狂,他不知轻重的揉捏顾剑的臀部,啃咬胸前的红艳,霎那间极速的欢愉占据,顾剑爽到全身发抖,只能用力抱紧李承鄞,不知廉耻的浪叫『哈..哈..阿.哈...哈...阿.』
    
      
    霎那间,情欲获得释放,滚烫的白浊尽数射在李承鄞的手上,他拿起湿布稍加擦拭,细心地替顾剑整理身上的衣物,梳整凌乱的长发,他宠溺的抱着失神的顾剑,不敢打扰他.
    
      
      
    提笔绘下方才的春色,李承鄞笑得合不拢嘴,画下他蒙上情欲的姿态,甚至放纵的求欢,他意识不清泪眼呻吟,一幕幕萦绕在李承鄞的脑海,挥之不去.
    
      
    顾剑不可置信,他看着画中之人,如此形骸放浪,眼神更是淫荡污秽,他不由的喃喃自语 『这是我吗?.....』
    
      
    顿时,顾剑恼羞成怒,从李承鄞手上夺下,二话不说,想将它摧毁.
    
      
      
    『别!你若不喜欢,我不画就是....』
    
      
    『你....李承鄞,我都在你的身边,你能不能别这样.....』
    
      
      
    此刻,两人的目光交错.
    
      
    李承鄞知错了,他垂头丧气的模样,让顾剑无奈的投降,叹了一口气,说道 『算了!你别这样看我,以后我都由着你,这幅画你想留就留.』
    
      
    『表哥你待我真好.』
    
      
    顾剑搁下手上的丹青,想起方才孟浪的举动,顾剑想即刻回到凤仪殿躲起来,顺便喝几碗清心茶,让自己的脑袋清醒一点.
    
      
    双脚才刚点地,顾剑被李承鄞拦腰抱起,他吓得脸色发青,抓着李承鄞问道 『你...又要做什么?』
    
      
      
    李承鄞笑得十分灿烂,他含情脉脉,亲吻顾剑发红的耳根,口吐低沉的气音 『刚才我没替你擦干净,你一定很不舒服,剩下的...我们到屋内去,我会帮你舔干净.』
    
      
    一字一句,像是有魔力一般,折磨着顾剑的耳膜,无法克制颤抖,一时间让顾剑心跳加速,就算他心猿意马,还是强忍着,压抑住心中的慌乱,对李承鄞怒斥着 『荒唐! 我不许你这么胡闹,你可是皇帝..怎么老是这样...』
    
    
    李承鄞亲昵的与顾剑互蹭鼻头,他的目光参揉着无限情意,彷佛将顾剑捧在手心 『对! 我就是荒唐,为了你...我什么都可以让步,唯独江山皇位..我不能弃之,要做到尽善尽美,因为我不愿让你背负狐媚君主的骂名,所以你可以放心地..依赖着朕,什么都别怕...从今往后,你可以放心爱我.』
    
      
      
    绵绵情意,像是甜糖一般,化在口中,顾剑从未被如此对待,他羞得发红,面对李承鄞灼热的视线,他不由自主的浑身发烫,好像下一刻,就会瘫在李承鄞的怀里任由他摆布.
    
      
      
    不行! 绝对不可....此刻,顾剑的念头只剩下这些,他的手指落在李承鄞的唇边,出言阻止 『你住口..你什么都别说.』
    
      
      
    一见此状,李承鄞默许的点头,湿润的舌探出,勾缠顾剑的手指,他一口含住,不顾任何反抗,他将顾剑带往内寝.
    
      
      
    随后,传来一声声让人羞涩的喘息,一次比一次急促,直到难耐的低吼瞬间释放,一切才归于平静.


End file.
